


Smashing Siblings

by LewdPseud (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Child Neglect, Come Sharing, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Groping, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Inspired by Real Events, Kissing, Multi, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Slow Build, Underage Drinking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LewdPseud
Summary: You and your three sisters doesn't have the best relationship with your parents. At least you four have stayed close together. Since the pandemic broke out, you've been feeling extra lonely as of lately. Sexy times ensue.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Smashing Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the title, this fic is intended to be somewhat serious.
> 
> This is purely a work of fiction. I do not condone or encourage real life incest or underage sex and/or drinking. 
> 
> I'll orphan this as soon as possible.
> 
> (Joke alert: Please don't call the cops or FBI on me)

Your only plans for today were to sit at your table and draw. Because of a little something called a virus, it's difficult to get out.

As the sensitive, artsy guy, you always had a way with being creative. Too bad, you rarely got acknowledged.  
It really sucked when you showed your parents that well-detailed picture of your favorite movie character, only for them to glance at it, as if you were a preschooler who drew a stick figure.  
I mean, you're a high school student, just a few months under turning eighteen, being seen as a mere child. You can't help but feel patronized.

At least your sisters liked it. You four has always sticked together, giving each other the support that your parents were unable to.  
Well yes, they gave you the things that you need to live. Materialistically, you're almost spoiled.  
It's the emotional part that they lack. Maybe because they're both complete workaholics. 

After an hour of drawing and listening to your favorite songs, there's a knock on the front door.  
It's your older sister, Melissa.  
She has long, dark hair, and is quite physically developed. As the oldest of you four, she had to learn, at an early age, how to be a mother figure.  
She at least feels like a better mom than your real one. 

It's surprising that she's still able to work. Despite the government encouraging everyone to stay Indoors, her job at the café is still up and running.  
If anything, business has been more stressful than usual.

"Hello, dear little brother." She greeted you, using her calm, motherly tone. "I was allowed to have a longer break today, since I worked extra last week."  
"Hey, Liz." You said as you hugged the mature girl. Well, she's not that old, only 21. 

There is something very calming about hugging her. You feel warm, loved, special.  
Oh, and it feels nice to "accidentally" come into contact with her well-developed breasts. They're large and soft. Almost like a pillow.  
You do feel ashamed about it, of course. She is of your blood, after all. You tried to convince yourself that you're preparing yourself for a future girlfriend, being the loner that you are.

Melissa asks about your other sisters.  
"If I'm right, Chloe should still be asleep and April should be at school."  
"Yeah, that's about right."

"I'll start making lunch, and you can go get Chloe, okay?" Melissa gave her trademark smile.  
"Sure thing." You answered with a hint of discomfort.

You entered Chloe's room, with it still being the mess that it is. She was still sleeping.  
Chloe is your twin sister. Her natural hair color is the same as yours, but she's been dying it to a more lively color.  
If you look closely, she's kinda skinny. Despite being twins, she's more slender than you.

Never being sure on how to wake up people, you lightly poke her cheek.  
"Hey, sis. Wake up." You whisper in a soft tone.  
Chloe groans, either by waking up or by annoyance. "Oh, fuck off, will you?"  
"Good morning, to you too." You answered with a smirk. Being a late bloomer, your twin has only recently gotten her puberty moods.  
There's not much else to do but joke about it.

"Goddamnit, why do I have to get up? We don't have school, and even if we did, it's Saturday."  
"Well, for starters, Melissa is cooking right now. I think that we're supposed to have beef today."  
Chloe instantly perked up. "Well, shit. I'm up now."  
She got up and, somewhat groggily, made it to the bathroom.

You went downstairs to wait on Chloe. Melissa had just finished a batch of fries.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, Melissa went back to work. You and Chloe, who is slightly awaken now, decided to play a match of Smashing Siblings.  
You can't help but laugh whenever you turn on the game. The announcer says the title in such a way, that it can't be an innuendo.

After a match with a rate of 6 profanities per minute from Chloe, you lost to her. She let out her victory laugh.  
"Suck my dick, bro! Cause you certanly suck at this game!"  
Now, you have seen Chloe naked before, you've bathed together as kids, and you know that she is 100% female. But given your experience with Hentai, you know what Futanari is.  
It's not gay if they have both a dick and a vagina. Or so you've told yourself.  
Whenever a girl tells you to give her fellatio, you can't help but imagine her secretly being a hermaphrodite. It kinda turns you on to do so.

A few hours later, Melissa returns home. This time, your younger sister, April, has returned home from school.  
It's strange how middle schoolers still have school, but you don't. You could argue that middle schoolers are kids, who aren't responsible enough to work from home, but April isn't that young.  
She's 15, and will begin High School next year. Well, if the lockdown is over by then, that is.

April has the lightest hair color in the family. She is rather short for her age, and not very developed. She has this innocent look that makes you want to protect her.  
It could be your "big brother instincts", but it's hard to say for sure.

"Hi bro! Hi sis!" She exclaims in her light voice. She looks around the house, waiting for someone else. She proceeds to look away, sadly.  
"Mom and Dad aren't at home yet, right?" April likes to hold on to her hope, that your parents do care. She may be a bit naive, but not to a fault.

Melissa has a sad look on her face. "I'm afraid not. They would be back on Monday."  
Chloe tries to cheer the young girl up. "Who gives a crap about them? At least we're okay!"  
"Swear jar." April says with a pout.  
"Oh, right. My bad." For some reason, Aprils is always able to bring out a softer side in Chloe. Could be that instinct again.

Melissa reminds April to wash her hands. "Don't wanna contaminate our dinner, right?"  
April skips happily to the bathroom. You can't help but notice her flowing skirt briefly flashing her panties. You notice that she was wearing thigh-highs, before turning away in embarassment.  
There's something enticing about those few inches of skin between her clothing articles. It contrasts her usual innocence, and makes you wonder if she does it on purpose or not.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, the four of you are on the sofa, watching TV. To everyone's surprise, Melissa takes out a bottle.  
"I got a little something for us to share."  
It's wine.  
Three answers can be heard at once.

"Wait, what the fuck!?"  
"I can't drink yet!"  
"Hold up, are you serious?"

Melissa had already braced herself to those reactions.  
"I know that it's wrong, but given the current situation, i felt that we could enjoy something extra. Besides, even if we weren't alone, I don't think that they would've cared."

After sharing looks with each other, everyone seemed to agree that it was a fair point. You offered to go downstairs to get four glasses. 

\-----------------------------  
-SMUT BEGINS HERE-

Around an hour later, the bottle, and all glasses were empty. The four of you weren't too drunk, just kinda tipsy. Maybe.

Chloe tried to get up, but she lost her balance. "Aww, fuckfuckfuck-"  
Fortunately, she managed to brace herself. Unfortunatly, she did so by accidentally touching you on a certain body part.  
While getting up, she got flustered. "Oh shit, why are you so fucking hard?"

Seems like she lost April's influence. You did so as well. "Your hand is on my dick, what do you expect?"  
Once again, the four of you exchanged looks. Everyone had turned into tomatoes. 

"Big bro, are you horny?" A voice broke the silence. Nobody expected April of all people to say such a thing. Even weirder is what she said afterwards.  
"Do you want some help?"

Not even Melissa, who was quite stoic, could be quiet. "Oh my, is this really happening?"  
You just stared in shock. All three of your sisters had a desire to have sex with you. You can't help but feel like some Harem Anime protagonist, or a cringey self-insert character.  
"Waitwaitwait, do you really want to do this? Aren't we all just drunk?" You were able to remember the importance of consent, despite your state.

The three girls all responded in unison.  
"I've actually been feeling lonely. I'd like to do this."  
"Well, um, yeah! I'm horny as hell right now!"  
"I don't know too much about this, but yes. Please?"

This was the most life-changing moment in your lives. Not only would you lose, as society calls it, your virginities, you would also do something very taboo. With eachother.  
Your thoughts had a brief conflict, before deciding on Yes. Given how close you four were, you might as well go the full route. As your parental situation shows, you're already in a non-ideal family dynamic.

You proceeded to take off your shorts and boxers, letting your member spring up. "Okay, then. Here we go."

While Melissa was taking off her shirt, Chloe, already being close to you, took your member in her hand. She started moving it up and down, slowly, eliciting a moan from you. As she took it into her mouth, April had taken off her panties, leaving her skirt on. "Please lean down, bro."  
After doing so, she at down in front of your mouth. Knowing what she wanted, you started lapping at her folds.

Meanwhile, Melissa took up your hands, and moved them up to her chest. "Grab them, play with them, do as you want." You tried many things. Petting them, pinching her nipples, squeezing them. Your older sister moaned in all sorts of ways. 

April let out a cry as she reached an orgasm. You drank upp all her juices, swallowing them. She got off you and leaned down to kiss you, tasing herself. You came as well, forcing poor Chloe to swallow it all.  
"Fuck, this is so good!"  
Oh, she enjoyed it. Oh well.  
She got up and sat on your lap, taking your member and guiding it to her entrance. Somehow, it was already awake again.

As she started riding you, Melissa made you stop groping her. Since you were busy with April, you didn't mind. Melissa made her way to Chloe, and stared kissing her. She explored Chloe's mouth with her toungue, trying to find traces of your semen.  
You came once again into Chloe. She got up, but once again fell down, in a state of drunkeness and bliss.

April separated her lips from yours, and got down on all fours. You entered her instantly.  
She was briefly moaning and crying in pleasure, until Melissa moved her vagina to the young girls face.  
The now muffled moans sent vibrations into Melissa, which ended up in her coating Aprils face at once.  
The sight was too much for you, and you came into April.

You fell backwards in pleasure, landing on the floor. April joined Chloe in the unconcious-club.  
Melissa crawled over to you, and lowered herself at once.  
After a while of fucking you, she lost her stamina. You rolled over and took charge instead.  
You shared a kiss while orgasming, both at once, and fell asleep on the floor.

\----------------------------

-MONDAY-

Today started out as that other day, with you drawing.   
To nobody's surprise, your parents still hadn't returned home.   
What surprised you, was when Melissa called your name.  
"Brother, can you come downstairs? It's important."  
As soon as you entered the bathroom, you got dizzy.

All shree of your sisters were holding small devices.  
All three of them had a plus sign.

"I felt sick the other day, and bought these after remembering what we did. It seems like we're parents now."  
"Damn, bro. Or should I call you 'Daddy'? Really though, this fucking sucks."  
"I haven't even began High School, and I'm gonna be a Mom? I'm scared, but happy."

You pondered for a few minutes. How are we going to deal with this?  
You had one thing to say.

"Let's be better parents than our own, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started out as pure smut, but as I was creating the characters, it was taking too long. I considered to make multiple chapters, but because I'll orphan this, it had to be one long chapter instead.
> 
> Also, this was originally going to be called "Sweet home alabama", but I made a SSB joke instead.
> 
> Somewhat interestingly, the four characters are loosely similar to the Four Temperaments theory.  
> The MC is Melancholic,  
> Melissa is Phlegmatic,  
> Chloe is Choleric,  
> and April is Sanguine.


End file.
